This invention relates to pet bathing tubs, and more specifically to tubs designed to be inserted into a sink, and to restrain a pet securely as it is bathed.
Prior inventors have proposed a number of devices to contain an animal such as a household pet while it is being washed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,511, for example, Day provided a molded basin whose floor had a central hump or mound to prevent an animal from sitting down while it was in the basin. The tub also had slots in the walls of the basin through which pet restraints could be passed.
A problem with Day's device was that it was not adjustable: one of Day's tubs would have been suitable only for pets of a particular size. It would be much more useful to have a tub which could be easily modified to accommodate pets of substantially different sizes. Then pet owners could purchase a single tub with the assurance they could continue to use it as their pets grew, or as new pets came into the family.
A shortcoming of all known prior devices is that they were designed as free-standing units which could tip over while they were being used. A more stable pet washing tub would reduce the likelihood of spills and possibly injurious accidents.